Emerald Eyes
by kryt.rock
Summary: A pair of mercenaries find themselves mixed up in other-worldly affairs that could spell Asgard's destruction. The two enlist the help of Asgard's princely pair to figure out what's going on, stop it before it's too late, and hold the person behind it all accountable.
1. Prologue

**-Earth: Stuttgart, Germany-**

"...you're sure this is the place?"

/-You doubting my tech?-/

"No, I'm doubting the notion that an Asgardian has any interest whatsoever in a...a..." I lean forward with a furrowed brow, inspecting the plaque. "...a museum, I guess?"

/-The data says there's some sort of event going on.-/ There's a snicker over the comm. /-Maybe he's looking for investors?-/

"Investors? For what, a new pair of pants?" Great. Just great. Our man's hanging with a bunch of suits. Rich asshats that think they run the world just because they hold all the cash. Think they make the world tick, can control what flies and what doesn't, who prospers and who suffers just because they have all the resources. The reality of it all? All it takes is just one person to reach out and cut the strings. Then the bastards fall, rolling over as they do, hit with the harsh realization that they're just another puppet as they look up and see... "He's a fucking-"

/-Whoa! We got a sudden spike in activity in there! Better back off...!-/

I'm already on my heels. "Way ahead of you."

People are flooding out of the building like a horde of frenzied gnats. I let myself get swept up in the panic, moving with the wave into a small, cobblestone clearing. Light glimmers behind us. There's an explosion, the awful sound of metal grating along asphalt.

/-See? I told you. Data's never wrong.-/

It's crowded. I'm being shoved from all sides. Someone behind us has managed to speak above the noise, filled with a commanding authority. "...Kneel before me."

I look over my shoulder, muttering under my breath into my comm. "Sleeping."

/-You got it. I won't be offended.-/

There're two more glimmers of light-two figures appear on the peripherals of my vision and, between that and the voice, the panic increases, even more frightened. I chance a quick glance, and I see what all the fuss is about: copies of our man.

/-Well, THAT'S a useful trick!-/

He's growing impatient. "I said KNEEL!"

Everyone obeys-we kneel. That pleases him, and he starts talking, filled with what I'm guessing must be at least a century's worth of perfected, elegant flair. I can't see much, so I whisper, soft as I can, "Eyes."

/-Roger that.-/

Our man walks by. I tense as his trenchcoat brushes my shoulder. Did he hear?

"... unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright ..."

No. Too busy talking. The sound makes the perfect mask.

/-...Huh? What the...hey, hey, hey! Old man! What the hell are you doing? Get back down!-/

Shit. Some fogey started a countdown, and for what? So he could be a damn martyr? After this, there'll be another panic, and then-

Static over the comm.

/-H-hey, can ... me? There's a ... in. Still trying ... fast!-/

What NOW?

"... Let him be an example."

Time's up.

I begin to turn.

I'm too late.

A collective cry escapes the crowd, quickly followed by an awed hush. I curse under my breath, not sure if this is better or worse.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany ... "

/-... hell? Is ... serious? Nice out ... -/

A wind picks up. Some sort of giant craft. They're here for our man.

We can't take them all.

The crowd takes off as a fight breaks out. Another hushed curse through gritted teeth...then I turn and go with the flow. The static on the comm clears up just a bit. "Scatter!"

/-Wait, what? But-/

"We can't right now! Not without drawing attention." I dive into an alley, back pressed against a building, glowering out at our missed opportunity.

/-You're not serious, right? LOOK at them!-/

"THEY'RE allowed to stand out. You know the game, don't play like you don't."

/-Okay, fine. And if they kill the guy?-/

"Then we miss the hit. Next case. Simple as that."

/-But THIS one's worth-/

"NOT worth our rep, it's not!" I've had enough. I'm done watching. I turn and take off down the alley, already shedding tonight's mask. "Re-group at Alpha in three."

/-...fuck. Roger that!-/


	2. Chapter 1

**-Earth: Central Park, NY-**

The young man peered down from his perch atop a tall skyscraper, one foot propped atop the low ledge, his knee supporting an arm that held an odd device to his gaze. It was very similar to a pair of binoculars, yet also very different, obviously either custom-built or modified. The wind tossed his spikey red hair about his pale face, whipping his navy-blue suit-jacket from his torso. He didn't much mind-at this height, he didn't need to worry about anyone spying the twin gun holsters, or the thin, metallic pouch at his back.

His hands toyed with a pair of dials on his binoculars, his grin growing wide. "Heh...well, waddya know? Once again, the data checks out!"

A figure leaned against the stairwell door, keeping to the meager spot of shade, arms crossed before its torso as it scoffed. "You're sure it's them?"

The man turned from his spotting, raising an eyebrow. "How could it NOT be? Their compositions are NOTHING like the humans-not even that star-spangled freak!" He turned back to his binoculars, then suddenly grew anxious. "Whoa whoa whoa! They're doing something...Lima's handcuffed and muzzled...Tango's holding something...They're turning to face each other...I think-"

Suddenly, a palm was pressed against his back, a snarl hissing in his ear as the other threw them off the roof. "Time to go!"

**-Asgard: The Rainbow Bridge-**

The burst of light was expected. The sudden presence of a pair of figures was expected. The flurry of frantic, brown wings thrashing wildly about before zipping off through the sky, however, was _not_. It was enough to make Thor jump, Mjolnir at the ready, ready for (and, honestly, kind of expecting) a desperate attempt from the trickster to try and wrestle free.

Heimdall planted a firm hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Odinson. It's just a pair of Midgardian birds."

The God of Thunder turned a raised eyebrow upon the Gatekeeper. "Birds?"

The other nodded. "I believe these particular ones are called hawks, to be specific. Birds of prey, certainly a danger to a handful of ground-dwelling Midgardian creatures..." He breaks his gaze with the diminishing forms to turn a chuckle upon the prince. "...but hardly a worry to Asgard."

Thor peered off after the birds. "...if you insist, Heimdall. Still..." He turns a wary gaze upon his glowering companion, a wild acid seething in his green orbs. "...can't hurt to be too cautious, after all that's happened." He exchanges a nod with Heimdall in parting, then passes the Tesseract's container to hang from a few fingers gripping Mjolnir, freeing up a whole hand with which to grip his brother's arm. "Come along. I suspect Father will want an audience with you promptly."

The most Loki could do was roll his eyes and hurry along, trying his best to mask the difficulty he was having keeping up. The differences in their strides, and the results of such, was never a concept that seemed to stick in his "brother's" head, or at least one the Favored Son didn't much care for.

It wasn't long before the pair was crossing the threshold into the palace, lines of guards to either side ready to act upon a moment's notice. Being back in those golden halls brought an odd mixture of feelings to Loki, at once deviously glad and painfully disgusted. He was already piecing together his plan, keen eyes watching for the opportune moment, but even he was yanked from his thoughts at the sound of a muffled crash, mixed with a yelp of unmistakable agony.

Thor halted abruptly, Loki held at his side, a stern gaze shooting towards the noise. It was coming from down a branching hall, certainly, but there was no one there, and certainly nothing that looked like it would have made such a noise. He turned a wary stare upon Loki-the reflecting gaze gave away nothing. Thor was left to wrestle with his options on his own, ultimately calling over a few guards from the entrance. "Here," he replied, handing off the Tesseract container to one of them, acutely aware of Loki's lingering gaze upon the volatile cube. He grumbled a bit, then turned to look directly into the guard's eyes, a maelstrom brewing behind his own. "You take this straight to my Father, you understand? Failure to do so will be taken as a direct act against Asgard."

The guards salute, tensed by their prince's seriousness. "Sir!" Without wasting another moment, they hurry off towards the throne room, eager to make a prompt arrival.

Thor tightened his grip on both Mjolnir and his brother's arm, the latter eliciting a perturbed though muffled protest from the God of Mischief. "Don't think I'll easily fall for any of your tricks, brother!" he grumbled, swiftly guiding them down the hall, eyes peeled, weapon poised.

Only a few yards down the branching hall had passed before they came upon a door, slightly ajar, the room beyond shrouded in darkness. Thor frowned. He didn't remember a door being there before, and considering he literally grew up in the place... Thor stole a glance at his brother. Loki wasn't looking at Thor, instead investigating the door with equal puzzlement, albeit with a more refined composure.

The both of them started as a shuffling noise, faint groans, and the clanging of heavy objects broke the silence. It was _definitely_ coming from the mysterious room. Thor cautiously approached the door, inch by inch, Mjolnir raised before him and Loki held close behind. He nudged the door open with his hammer's end, leaning with a furrowed brow to try and peer inside. "...Hello?" he called. When no response came, he inched closer, and called again. "I know you're in there. Show yourself!"

Still nothing.

Something was amiss-he was _sure_ of it! Was it some complex ploy of Loki's? But he was just as confounded-or, so it seemed anyway. And besides, none of this held the...the flair, the showy finesse of his brother's games.

Finally, the two breached the threshold, and their eyes finished adjusting to the sparse light. As they crept into the room, they spotted a few...barrels, it looked like?...strewn upon the floor, a lopsided table, a few other things they couldn't quite place, and amongst them, far in the back, was the source of the groaning: a thin, lithe male, arms desperately searching for support to lift a pained body from the rubble. "Ung...ow...shit...!"

Thor's heroic impulses kicked in, rushing to the male's side to help him up, momentarily forgetting about Loki. "A-Are you alright? What happened?" Up close, Thor was able to examine him more closely. _...A Midgardian...?_

Loki saw his opportunity. He turned, already pulling out the mental map of his escape route...and found himself staring into a pair of gleaming emerald eyes.

Thor spun around at the muffled cry. He was ready to fight. He wasn't ready to catch a stumbling Loki. His brother's silhouette separated from another figure, an awkward scramble ensuing as he tried at once to catch Loki and swing mighty Mjolnir against the shadow. It whirled out of the way, the door slamming shut. In the dark, Thor felt the cold of thin metal striking his cheek...and then the cold of an abrupt and stubborn floor.

**-Asgard: The Royal Palace-**

Thor stood beside Loki, a disconcerting look upon his face. He looked up and down the hall-nothing. He turned to his brother, a brow raised in inquiry.

Loki stared at him with emotionless green orbs, silent behind his muzzle. He lifted his cuffed hands, extending seven fingers.

Thor's gaze dropped to the digits, an annoyed mixture of sigh and grumble escaping him, a firm hand reaching out to grasp Loki's arm. Taking off back towards the main hall, he muttered, "Guess we'd better hurry, then."


	3. Chapter 2

**-Asgard: The Throne Room-**

Six.

Thor rounded the corner, coming upon the great, majestic aisle with Loki in hand. His gaze was stern, focused, alert. At the other end of the aisle, the great Odin AllFather, _his_ father, the King of Asgard, sat in his grand throne. Guards lined either side of the aisle-Thor spotted a small group of them just now departing their King's presence. "Good," he murmured, his eyes lingering upon them as they slipped into a hall branching from behind the throne.

Loki remained silent, gaze trained ahead of them, giving nothing away.

Five.

Odin rose to a stand as his sons approached, a proud smile set upon his features as he regarded Thor, a wary glance as he noted Loki. "My sons!" he greeted in his grandiose manner, his bold voice filling the room, hands spreading in welcome. "At last you have returned from Midgard."

They came to a halt before the throne, and Thor gave his father a slight bow out of respect. "Yes, Father," he replied in greeting. Then, those stormy eyes shifting to Loki, he gave his brother's arm a slight shove, pushing the smaller man forward. Loki stumbled forward and, though Thor's action hadn't seemed very forceful, collapsed to his knees nonetheless, head bowed in submission, like a prisoner awaiting public execution.

"I'm glad to be back," Thor was saying. "Even more so to return to you with Loki."

Four.

Odin shifted his focus to the trickster. There was something odd about his manner, and something off about Thor's words, but it was so subtle he couldn't quite place it, ultimately chopping it up to a combination of the both of them being gone for so long and perhaps a bit of Midgard rubbing off on them, given their extended exposure to the cultures and customs. "...You've been sorely missed, Loki," Odin began, his voice losing some of its grandeur, replacing it with a somber tint. "A bothersome trouble, yes, but missed all the same."

The mischievous god stirred slightly at his words. He remained still for a moment, then at last lifted those dark, tormented eyes. The look in them spoke enough for Odin-he had something to say.

Three.

The King was wary, but he still loved Loki like a true son, and so gave Thor a small nod.

Loki remained still, eyes watching Odin, as Thor reached forward and undid the muzzle. A slight shiver ran through him as cold air suddenly graced his flesh, and slowly his lips began to move, his words forming carefully. Methodically.

"...Father. For all that I am famed for my lies, I've nothing left for you but truths. I am, truly, deeply apologetic for my actions. I have been...lost, I suppose. Searching. Trying to find myself. The horrors I committed during that journey are regrettable, but there is nothing that can be done to undo them."

Odin hesitated, slowly lifting an eyebrow. "...Loki, my son...You do understand if we find it difficult to accept your claim?"

Loki nodded. "I do. And so, I have an offer, if you would hear it."

There it was. Somehow, in some strange and bizarre fashion, that put Odin at ease.

Two.

The AllFather nodded. "Go on."

"I recognize that, for my actions, I face imprisonment-and rightly so. However, in light of the cause of those actions, I would beg that you _not_ seclude me."

Odin frowned. _...Beg?_

"Instead, I offer you my powers. Take from me all that makes me a god. Strip me to nothing more than a man, that I may freely roam these halls without posing a threat."

Odin chuckled. "You _do_ realize that most consider your tongue to be a threat?"

One.

Loki couldn't-or, didn't-suppress a small smile. "As also, I realize, that all of Asgard will be wary of my words."

Odin considered this, and considered it hard. Truth be told, the prospect of imprisoning the boy had been troubling him. Had Loki guessed that? Was making the gamble that Odin didn't want to lock him away at all? Loki was considered a God of Mischief for a reason.

...but...without his sorcery...left with nothing but his intellect and wits...and, with everyone on their guard, no less...

Finally, Odin nodded. "Very well." He lowered his staff, pointing the tip at his son.

Loki stiffened, but maintained firm eye contact.

"Loki Laufeyson, in the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, strip you of your power: of your illusions and sorcery, of all that separates you from Midgardian ilk. So shall you be rendered until I deem it otherwise necessary."

Zero.

Loki braced himself, unsure what exactly to expect, particularly with that staff pointed in his face. When, it seemed, nothing happened, and Odin at last withdrew the staff, he relaxed somewhat, though a wariness still lingered about him.

Odin sighed, allowing himself a small smile, his arms opening up to Loki. "Rise, my son, and return to the embrace of your family."

His thin lips managed a smile of his own, though it wavered, as if he expected at any moment to have been tricked himself, or like it was an act so long forgotten that his muscles had grown unsure of just how to move. He slowly lifted to a stand, then carefully ascended the golden steps. "...Father..." he murmured. It grew too much to bare, and he broke the gaze, turning his face as he leaned in to the welcoming arms. "...It's good to be home."

The arms collapsed around him in a firm hug. One hand drifted momentarily-Loki knew the AllFather was beckoning Thor over, and this was confirmed when he felt a strong hand plant itself on his shoulder. The three of them exchanged no more words-everything that needed to be said was grasped in the silence of their actions, of Thor's grin and Loki's lean and Odin's sigh.

Victory. Comfort. Relief.

Finally, Odin drew away, turning to Thor and gesturing towards Loki's wrists. "Come, come, boy!" he was chuckling, almost giddy with the idea that their family was on its way to repairing itself. "Get those things off him!"

"Of course, Father," Thor laughed, deft fingertips easily slipping the key from his pocket and undoing the cuffs binding his brother. Holding it up, he offered to his father with a smirk, "I'll drop these off with the guard on the way out," then slipped them beneath his cape to hang from his belt at the small of his back.

Odin smiled, a hand upon either son's back as the three began walking down the aisle. "Oh, my sons...you both must be exhausted from all your travels. Go, rest up, and later on we'll rejoice on your return!" His hand gripped Loki's shoulder, drawing the boy's gaze, and he looked into his eyes meaningfully. "That goes for the _both_ of you, for _both_ princes of Asgard."

The AllFather was met with a pleasant smile. "Yes, of course, Father. And I am wholly grateful for it."

The brothers bid their father farewell with a final hug and pat on the back, then continued on, the AllFather returning to his throne.

Thor turned to Loki with a raised eyebrow as they walked. "Where to next, Brother?"

Loki was quiet and resigned, eyes focused ahead. "We should probably see what all as happened in our absence."

Thor shrugged, a large hand offering the hall before them to his brother. "Lead the way!"


End file.
